Kisah Klise yang Tak Biasa
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Iruka jatuh cinta! Ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang selama ini menjadi penghiburan buatnya. Orang yang membuatnya melupakan segala luka yang pernah ada. Mungkin karena kebanyakan bergaul dengan Mizuki... Iruka menyukai sesama jenisnya. (BAD SUMMARY oAo, OOC, typos, shounen ai)
1. Hiji

**Disclaimer:  
**Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:**

Romance / General

**Main Charas:**  
Kakashi x Iruka

**Warning:**

BOY'S LOVE EVERYWHERE! Typo, cerita ga kayak aslinya(?), OOC (terutama Iruka), Bad Romance(?)

**So this is it, Anonymous Hyuuga presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kisah Klise yang Tak Biasa"**

* * *

Pagi telah menjelang, keramaian di sudut desa itu sudah mulai terdengar. Seluruh penduduk mulai berjibaku dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Dari sudut jalan kita dapat melihat kesibukan desa itu; di mana para penduduknya ada yang membuka toko, ada yang membersihkan halaman rumah, dan ada yang pergi ke akademi ninja. Tak hanya manusia yang sibuk bercengkerama di pagi yang cerah ini. Burung-burung gereja pun turut memeriahkan suasana dengan bernyanyi bersahut-sahutan.

Namun ternyata ada pasangan yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang mereka. Tidak memedulikan kesibukan di luar apartemen yang mereka tempati, dua laki-laki itu masih saja terdiam di dalam selimut mereka, berkutat dengan kehangatan yang dipantulkan selimut tebal itu. Sesekali terdengar salah satu dari dua orang itu menguap, namun tak lama ia kembali tertidur. Bisa dihitung ia melakukannya kira-kira enam kali pagi itu.

Orang yang baru disebut tadi pun akhirnya benar-benar membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena pasangan tidurnya menendang tepat di bokongnya. Ia menggerutu pelan, lalu menarik diri untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya. Pria itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya singkat, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela tinggi di atas tempat tidurnya.

Pria berambut keperakan itu menyingkap selimut tebal yang masih menutupi sebagian dirinya, dan secara tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh bagian tubuh pasangan tidurnya itu. Ia menatap pria di sebelahnya, lalu mulai tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai rambut hitam kecoklatan yang berada tak jauh dari paha kanannya. Di pandangnya wajah malaikat di sebelahnya dengan penuh rasa sayang, dan sejenak kenangan masa lalu antara ia dengan pria di sebelahnya berkelebat, mengusik ketenangan paginya.

-xxx-

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa, di mana setiap manusia beraktivitas seperti biasa tanpa pernah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Saling bertegur sapa, tertawa, dan berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Tak pernah tahu bahwa itu mungkin saja menjadi percakapan terakhir mereka di dunia yang fana ini.

Kesibukan yang sama juga terjadi di dalam kantor Hokage. Namun kali ini, Sang Hokage Keempat tidak sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas misi yang biasa terhampar di depan matanya—saat ini juga terhampar banyak kertas, namun Hokage bernama Minato itu tidak merasa tertarik dengan kertas-kertas itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ia senang sekaligus cemas saat mengetahui istrinya yang bernama Kushina akan melahirkan beberapa jam lagi. Memang seharusnya ia tidak berada di sini saat ini, namun ada sebuah pikiran yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya. Tentang istrinya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang tempat duduknya, yang notabene terdapat sebuah jendela besar, terdengar suara orang melangkah. Minato memutar tubuhnya dengan kursi yang ia duduki untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang datang, karena yang biasa melakukan hal itu—masuk melalui jendela—hanyalah mantan gurunya, Jiraiya.

"Yo, Minato!" panggil pria tua berambut putih jigrak panjang. Minato selalu berpikir rambut gurunya itu tampak seperti duri-duri pada kulit landak, atau jarum. Pernah sekali saat ia sedang berlatih bersama timnya, ia iseng-iseng menyentuh rambut panjang itu dan agak terkejut saat menyadari rambut itu tidak setajam perkiraannya.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" seru Minato sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menghampiri mantan gurunya yang tengah berjongkok di kusen jendela. Ia merasa senang Jiraiya datang ke kantornya, karena dengan begitu mungkin saja gurunya yang bijaksana itu bisa mendengarkan curahan hatinya tentang rasa takutnya menjelang kelahiran putra sulungnya.

Jiraiya melompat ke dalam ruangan, dan segera dengan seenaknya duduk di bangku kehormatan Hokage. Ia menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kakinya yang lain, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa, Hokage-sama?"

"Tch. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu," tukas Minato cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu berkata, "Sebentar lagi Kushina akan melahirkan."

"Lalu?" tanya Jiraiya santai.

"Kau tentu tidak melupakan fakta bahwa istriku adalah Jinchuuriki, 'kan?" tanya Minato dengan raut wajah semakin cemas.

"Hm. Aku ingat," jawab Jiraiya acuh tak acuh.

Minato menghela napas. Ia berjalan mengitari ruangan itu dengan gelisah sambil sesekali menggigit kuku jarinya. Kemudian ia menyentakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya sembari menghela napas dengan kasar. Tak lama kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati Jiraiya dan menatapnya.

"Segel itu. Segel yang menahan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya akan melemah saat ia melahirkan," jelas Minato sebelum ia kembali menggigit bibirnya.

Jiraiya tidak menanggapi ucapan Minato. Ia menatap mantan muridnya itu sambil berpikir.

"Sebenarnya aku punya rencana. Tetapi kudengar dari rumor yang beredar, bahwa ada seorang shinobi yang hendak menghancurkan desa ini. Dan rumor itu mengatakan bahwa shinobi itu akan menggunakan monster bereekor yang ada di dalam tubuh istriku," jelas Minato panjang lebar. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan kakinya yang masih bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada dan mimik wajah serius.

Yondaime Hokage itu menghembuskan napasnya lalu menjawab dengan wajah kaku, "Aku bisa memperkuat segel itu selama ia melahirkan. Tetapi aku butuh penjagaan yang ketat agar shinobi itu tidak dapat melacak keberadaan Kushina."

Jiraiya melompat dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berdiri dan menepuk kepala Minato dengan cukup keras lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu lakukan."

Setelahnya, Jiraiya pergi dan tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

-xxx-

Minato melakukan rencananya. Ia benar-benar memperkuat segel pada tubuh Kushina selama istrinya itu melahirkan. Namun karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ia lakukan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa penjaga ruangan bersalin itu lengah. Ia pun terkejut saat tiba-tiba seluruh penjaga yang ia tugaskan mendadak jatuh tanpa nyawa, sementara anaknya sudah berhasil dilahirkan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu, muncul sesosok manusia dengan topeng bermata satu. Ia berjalan mendekati Minato, istrinya, dan anaknya yang masih bayi merah. Tangan orang itu terjulur untuk menyambar sang bayi, dan membawanya kabur. Minato yang terlalu terkejut pun tak sempat melakukan apa pun. Dilema menyerangnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Apakah ia harus menyelamatkan istrinya, atau berlari mengejar anaknya?

"Mi-Minato-kun, a-ambil Naruto," bisik Kushina, membuyarkan lamunan Minato.

Minato menggigit bibirnya, namun ia segera memutuskan untuk mementingkan anaknya. Ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku segera kembali." Setelahnya, ia berlari mengejar Naruto, yang artinya memulai kekacauan di desa Konoha.

-xxx-

Kyuubi berhasil keluar dari tubuh Kushina yang semakin melemah. Monster berekor itu menyerang seisi desa dalam pengaruh seorang shinobi bertopeng mata satu. Yondaime Hokage bertarung mati-matian melawannya setelah berhasil merebut anaknya dari shinobi bertopeng itu, dan mengantarkan istrinya ke sisi anaknya.

"Tou-san! Izinkan aku ikut ke medan perang!" seru seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat tua yang dikuncir sederhana.

"Tidak. Diamlah di rumah," ujar Ayahnya yang sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi menyelesaikan misi menyelamatkan desa ini.

"Aku ingin menjaga ibu!" desak sang anak yang bernama Iruka itu.

Ayahnya terdiam sejenak. Ia berjongkok di depan anak laki-lakinya, tersenyum, dan berkata, "Kau ingin, 'kan, memiliki orangtua seorang pahlawan?"

Dengan antusias, Iruka mengangguk.

"Pahlawan tidak akan membiarkan anaknya mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Dan pahlawan tidak akan pernah mau menghadiri pemakaman anaknya," ujar Sang Ayah, memberikan pengertian.

Iruka tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat Ibunya juga berlari dari dalam rumah, menyusul Ayahnya yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Kedua orang tuanya membalikkan badannya, melambaikan tangan, dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kami akan segera kembali, Iruka," ujar Sang Ibu dengan nada lembut penuh perjanjian. Detik berikutnya, suami istri itu sudah melesat pergi, meninggalkan Iruka yang menangis meraung-raung di depan rumah.

-xxx-

Kekuatan Sang Yondaime Hokage tidak dapat melawan Kyuubi yang kian gencar menghancurkan dua pertiga desa. Padahal ia sudah menggunakan hewan gaibnya yang berwujud katak raksasa bernama Gamabunta. Namun kekuatan monster berekor itu sangatlah besar dan tak terkalahkan.

"Serang!"

Seruan-seruan semacam itu sudah sangat sering terdengar seharian itu. Langit malam yang gelap terlihat semakin kelabu ditambah dengan asap-asap yang membumbung tinggi di udara. Kobaran api, yang menjilat hal apa pun di dekatnya tanpa ampun, terlihat mengerikan dengan latar belakang monster besar berekor sembilan yang meraung-raung mengerikan sambil sesekali menyibakkan ekornya yang dengan cepat menyapu hal-hal di bawahnya sampai habis.

Iruka, si anak kesepian yang ditinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya, meringkuk ketakutan di dalam kamar sembari melihat ke luar jendela. Ia melihat pemandangan paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Api yang berkobaran dengan asap membumbung tinggi. Monster berekor sembilan. Teriakan-teriakan minta tolong. Rintihan kesakitan yang memilukan. Dan jeritan-jeritan yang semakin melemah. Hal-hal itu berkejar-kejaran dalam pikiran Iruka. Sudah dapat dipastikan hal-hal itu akan menghantuinya pada malam-malam gelap sepanjang hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar, Iruka membaringkan dirinya di atas futon. Menyebalkan. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengijinkannya turun ke medan perang. Padahal toh ia juga seorang shinobi. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi hiruk pikuk di luar rumahnya, matanya terasa semakin berat. Ia tertidur tanpa memedulikan hal-hal yang akan menimpanya nanti atau esok hari. Kalau perlu, sekalian saja ia mati. Agar cepat pergi dari dunia ini dan melupakan setiap mimpi buruk yang sudah pasti tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

-xxx-

Peperangan akhirnya berakhir. Atau lebih tepatnya berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Ratusan shinobi mati dalam peperangan. Begitu juga ribuan warga tak bersalah, yang berusaha melarikan diri untuk membawa kabur anak-anak mereka dari lokasi pembantaian. Salah satu korban adalah Namikaze Minato, sang Yondaime Hokage, yang pada akhirnya merelakan nyawanya dengan menggunakan jutsu terlarang untuk menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh anaknya yang baru lahir. Minato tidak pergi sendirian. Istrinya pun turut mendampinginya ke tempat yang jauh. Kushina akhirnya meregang nyawa setelah bijuu di dalam tubuhnya terlepas.

Konoha tampak menyedihkan saat ini. Sisa-sisa asap kebakaran masih terlihat sama. Hitam dan mengerikan. Bekas-bekas penyerangan Kyuubi tampak dengan jelas. Bangunan-bangunan roboh, tanah tampak merah akibat darah yang menjadi permadani bagi mayat-mayat korban yang bergelimpangan. Tak hanya itu, orang-orang yang masih hidup tampak sama mengerikannya dengan mayat-mayat di tanah. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada mayat kerabat di depannya, tetapi kosong dan tak memancarkan ekspresi apa pun. Raga mereka ada. Tetapi jiwanya seakan tidak.

Salah satu dari warga yang ditinggal pergi kerabat mereka adalah Iruka. Anak laki-laki berperawakan kurus dengan tinggi sedang dan bermata hitam itu berdiri di sebelah mayat Ayahnya yang tampak mengerikan. Dari rongga mata Ayahnya mengalir darah segar. Kulit Ayahnya sudah tercabik-cabik dengan darah di sana-sini. Iruka cukup lama terdiam di sana tanpa bersuara, tanpa berekspresi; hingga tiba-tiba emosi menyerangnya. Benteng pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika mendadak bayangan tentang Ayahnya yang memarahinya, ketika ia tiba-tiba menerobos ke medan perang, mendadak muncul di benaknya. Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Menyesali takdir yang merenggut secara paksa orang tuanya. Ia memang belum melihat mayat Ibunya, tetapi ia tahu Ibunya juga sudah pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan Ayahnya.

Dengan penuh kebencian terhadap monster menjijikkan itu, Iruka menendang mayat Ayahnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Ia berteriak histeris dan meraung-raung, namun tak seorang pun mendengarnya, karena mereka juga tengah sibuk dengan mayat yang berbaring di depan mereka. Iruka berlutut di samping mayat Ayahnya. Ia menggenggam kuat tanah yang kini menjadi pijakkannya. Tanpa terasa kepala Iruka berdenyut. Ia merasa suara raungannya bergema di dalam otaknya. Pandangannya tampak seperti asap yang membumbung ke langit. Berkabut. Matanya berkabut hingga lama kelamaan berubah menjadi gelap. Gelap seutuhnya.

-xxx-

Iruka membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sesaat. Ia menoleh ke sana ke mari, dan agak terkejut saat mendapati tubuhnya dibalut selimut tebal. Ia menarik diri untuk duduk dengan kepalanya yang masih terasa cukup sakit. Saat ia hendak berdiri untuk mencari tahu di mana ia saat ini, sebuah suara yang cukup ia kenal membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Sudah sadar, ya?"

Kembali Iruka merasa heran saat mendengar suara itu. Di mana orang yang menegurnya? Dan meskipun ia cukup mengenal suara itu, tetap saja ia masih belum tahu siapa pemiliknya. Ia pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya berkali-kali, hingga didapatinya seseorang yang berusia hampir sama dengannya—beberapa bulan lebih muda, mungkin—masuk dari pintu kamar.

"Kakashi?" tanya Iruka saat melihat anak laki-laki berambut keperakan itu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak.

"Yo. Kau di rumahku. Aku melihatmu terbaring di jalanan yang sepi. Karena merasa tidak tega, aku _menyeretmu_ ke apartemenku," kata orang yang dipanggil Kakashi sambil mengangkat bahu. Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya saat melihat Iruka menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Yang ada di pikiran Iruka saat ini bukanlah mengapa Kakashi tega menyeretnya, atau mengapa Kakashi mau membawanya ke apartemennya; melainkan, mengapa Kakashi tidak melepaskan maskernya padahal ia di apartemennya sendiri. Iruka mengerutkan keningnya. Jujur saja, dari tahun pertama ia memasuki akademi ninja sampai saat ini, ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajah Kakashi dengan sempurna.

"Kau bertanya mengapa aku tidak ikut dalam misi, ya?" tanya Kakashi—salah menebak pikiran Iruka.

Mau tak mau Iruka mengangguk, karena pikirannya yang sebenarnya sangatlah tidak masuk akal.

"Yah, aku memang chuunin," ujar Kakashi. Iruka mengernyitkan hidung saat mendengarnya. Sombong sekali! Kakashi melanjutkan, "Tetapi Minato-sen—maksudku—Hokage-sama tidak memperbolehkan aku ikut dalam misi karena ia bilang aku masih terlalu muda.

Iruka hanya manggut-manggut. Padahal sebenarnya ia tidak mau tahu akan fakta itu atau pun fakta lainnya yang tidak berhubungan dengan orang tuanya, atau penyebab kematian orang tuanya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Kakashi mulai berjalan mendekati Iruka. Iruka merasa aneh dengan sikap teman sekelasnya itu, ditambah lagi ketika tangan Kakashi mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Iruka.

"Kau terluka, Iruka-san," kata Kakashi dengan lembut, "Biar kuobati."

Kemudian Kakashi kembali berjalan ke luar kamarnya, sedangkan Iruka menyentuh pipi—yang tadi disentuh Kakashi—dan merasakan perih di sana. Pasti itu karena terbentur tanah berbatu tempat ia pingsan tadi. Iruka meredupkan cahaya matanya sembari menatap lantai. Ia kembali terisak saat mengingat kenangan terakhir yang ditinggalkan Ayah dan Ibunya; bagaimana Ayahnya berkata bahwa pahlawan tidak akan pernah mau menghadiri pemakaman anaknya, dan bagaimana Ibunya berkata bahwa mereka akan segera kembali.

-xxx-

Iruka berubah total. Ia yang semula merupakan anak sepuluh tahun yang ceria, akhirnya berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil yang pemurung dan jarang berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Di saat para penduduk desa yang tak seberapa itu tengah membenahi desa mereka, Iruka terus menerus berdiri mematung di depan monumen tempat nama Ayah dan Ibunya terukir. Sesekali ia tersenyum perih melihat kedua nama itu. Nama salah satu dari sekian ratus pahlawan yang ada di desa itu.

Ia tidak menangis di tempat itu. Akibat rasa sedihnya yang begitu mendalam itulah Iruka bagaikan benda mati yang tak beremosi. Pandangannya terlihat kosong tanpa binar di dalamnya. Ia tetap tidak bergeming selama beberapa menit meskipun hujan badai menerpanya. Ia bahkan tetap berdiri di sana saat seluruh penduduk desa mendatangi acara pelantikan kembali hokage ketiga yang akan kembali menjabat gelar hokage, menggantikan hokage keempat setelah Yondaime Hokage gugur di medan perang.

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan Iruka dari lamunannya. Ia tersentak dan segera memutar tubuhnya. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki tua dengan kostum Hokage menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sandaime Hokage sambil berjalan ke sisi kiri Iruka. Ia turut memandangi monumen yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Bukan urusan Jii-sama!" sahut Iruka kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Meskipun oleh Hokage sekalipun ia tidak mau. Ia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri.

Sarutobi Hiruzen menghela napas saat anak itu terlihat kesal. Ia paham benar apa yang dirasakan anak itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk anak itu dan membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya. Tetapi tidak ia lakukan, karena ia ingin anak itu menjadi tegar dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya merasa sedih. Seharusnya kau bangga memiliki orang tua seperti mereka," ujar Hiruzen sambil tersenyum dengan mata tetap tertuju pada monumen di depannya.

"Kau tahu apa, eh? Kau sama sekali tidak ada di tempat saat itu! Tidak berguna!" jerit Iruka frustasi. Air matanya sudah membuncah saat itu.

Alih-alih mengatakan 'jangan menangis, Iruka', Hiruzen justru berkata, "Menangislah sepuasmu." Hiruzen menghela napas lagi dan berkata, "Maaf, aku hanya laki-laki tua yang tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk desaku. Andai aku bisa melakukan sesuatu pasti—"

Kata-kata Hiruzen terhenti karena Iruka yang meraung semakin keras. Di genggamnya kedua pundak Iruka, dan diputarnya tubuh anak itu sehingga kini menghadapnya. Ia memijat-mijat pundak anak itu agar ia merasa lebih rileks. Hiruzen tersenyum getir saat melihat isakan anak itu mereda. Anak itu mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Kau mau berjanji padaku, Iruka?" tanya Hiruzen sambil mengelus kepala anak itu dengan rasa sayang.

Iruka mengedikkan dagunya masih dengan sesenggukan.

Hiruzen menepuk pundak anak itu dan berkata padanya sambil tersenyum, "Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu dengan kesedihan. Jadilah dirimu yang baru."

Kemudian Sarutobi Hiruzen sang Sandaime Hokage meninggalkan Iruka sendirian di depan monumen itu. Angin bertiup kencang, membawa pergi semua kalimat yang diucapkan Hiruzen kepada Iruka. Namun, sebelum angin sempat membawa pergi kata-kata itu, Iruka menangkapnya dan menyimpannya baik-baik di dalam hatinya. Ia bertekad untuk _menyembunyikan_ kesedihannya dengan _menjadi Iruka yang baru_.

-xxx-

"Badut bodoh itu sedang apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki pada temannya, ketika mereka berada di dalam kelas darurat akademi ninja, melihat kelakuan bodoh Iruka di depan kelas—di hadapan gurunya.

Seisi kelas tertawa—atau lebih tepatnya menertawakan Iruka—sehingga Iruka merasa senang ditertawakan. Ia benar-benar menjadi _Iruka yang baru_ untuk _menyembunyikan kesedihannya_. Sebenarnya maksud sang Sandaime Hokage bukanlah 'menyembunyikan kesedihan', tetapi 'berhenti menyiksa diri dengan kesedihan'.

Memang itu semua membuahkan hasil. Iruka tidak pernah lagi terlihat sedih, padahal—tak ada seorang pun yang tahu—hati Iruka rasanya sakit sekali. Apa lagi jika ia mengingat tak ada teman satu kelasnya yang mau berteman dengannya, mengingat betapa bodohnya ia di dalam kelas. Semua orang tidak tahu bagaimana perihnya hati Iruka saat ditinggal kedua orang tuanya sekaligus. Tak ada yang mengerti. Semua hanya memandangnya. Memandangnya dengan pandangan yang mengungkapkan bahwa 'anak ini bodoh' atau semacamnya.

Dan lagi-lagi tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu—kecuali Hiruzen—tentang kebiasaannya berdiri dalam diam di depan monumen tempat nama kedua orang tuanya terukir hingga suatu hari, salah satu teman satu kelasnya di akademi Ninja memergokinya tengah menangis di depan monumen itu.

"Iruka-san, sedang apa?" tanya Mizuki yang berdiri tepat di belakang Iruka dengan hanya jarak beberapa jengkal saja.

Iruka tersentak dan buru-buru mengelap air matanya sebelum ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menghadap Mizuki. "Ti-tidak," jawab Iruka sambil memainkan kakinya salah tingkah.

Semilir angin bertiup lembut, membuat helai demi helai rambut keduanya bergerak sesuai ritme tiupannya. Iruka membalikkan badan dan kembali menatap monumen di depannya dengan pandangan kosong tanpa ekspresi. Sesekali Iruka menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir air mata yang hampir saja mengaliri wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi Iruka tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk saat Mizuki tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Dilihatnya dari ekor matanya, Mizuki berjalan ke sebelah kanannya sambil turut memperhatikan monumen tinggi di depannya. Anak laki-laki berambut biru pucat itu menunjuk sebuah nama dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Mereka kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Mizuki masih dengan tangan menyentuh permukaan monumen itu.

Dengan berat hati Iruka mengangguk. Ia menghela napas. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk juga menyentuh nama itu. Sepanjang ia ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan menjadi sering mengunjungi monumen ini, Iruka belum pernah sama sekali menyentuh permukaan halus monumen itu. Saat menyentuh nama kedua orang tuanya yang terukir, seulas senyum membentuk di bibir Iruka.

Tanpa sengaja, kulit jarinya menyentuh kulit jari Mizuki, membuat Iruka segera menarik tangannya saat dirasanya ia menyentuh jari dingin milik Mizuki. Kedua pipinya memerah entah apa alasannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Iruka merasakan lengan kiri Mizuki merangkul tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuh Mizuki. Iruka menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan mendapati Mizuki tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kau boleh menjadi temanku!" kata Mizuki sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum yang penuh ketulusan.

Iruka merasakan darahnya mendesir. Kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya benar-benar dirasakannya kini. Bahkan dalam mimpi terindahnya, tak pernah sekalipun Iruka berani membayangkan memiliki seorang teman—atau teman yang benar-benar teman. Karena yang ia tahu selama ini, seluruh 'teman'-nya di akademi Ninja membencinya karena ia bodoh.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Iruka melingkarkan tangannya juga pada pundak Mizuki. Ia berkata, "Arigatou ne."

Dan Mizuki hanya mengangguk sembari menarik Iruka keluar dari tempat itu. Dan di sanalah awal dari setiap kejadian demi kejadian yang akhirnya dialami Iruka.

-xxx-

Selama kira-kira lima tahun, Iruka sudah berteman dengan Mizuki. Ia sungguh amat sangat menghargai persahabatan yang terjalin di antara mereka. Sudah sangat sering Mizuki melindungi Iruka saat ia kesulitan. Bahkan selalu ada bagi Iruka di mana pun dan kapan pun Iruka membutuhkannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Iruka tak pernah memandang shinobi atau kunoichi lainnya, sehingga dimulai dari kedekatannya dengan Mizuki-lah 'ketidaknormalan' itu muncul.

Ia mulai bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat kala Mizuki membantunya berdiri saat ia terjatuh. Ataupun merasakan kedua pipinya memanas saat Mizuki merangkulnya ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Namun persahabatan mereka—yang tidak murni sahabat—pada akhirnya memang harus berakhir.

"Iruka, aku memberimu misi tingkat C. Ini misi tunggal yang harus kau selesaikan sendiri," ujar Sandaime Hokage suatu hari, ketika Iruka dan Mizuki mendatangi ruangan Hokage untuk suatu hal yang perlu dilaporkan.

"Wakatta, Sandaime-sama!" sahut Iruka bersemangat. Ia sungguh senang mendapatkan misi, terutama misi itu disampaikan langsung oleh sang Hokage.

"B-bagaimana denganku, Hokage-sama?" tanya Mizuki dengan raut tidak sabar yang menggebu-gebu. Ia begitu yakin Sarutobi Hiruzen juga akan memberikannya misi.

"Aa, Mizuki. Maaf, belum ada misi untukmu. Untuk saat ini, nikmatilah dulu peringkatmu sebagai chuunin," timpal Hiruzen dengan tidak enak.

Meskipun diucapkan dengan lembut oleh Sandaime Hokage, menurut Mizuki hal itu sangatlah menyakitkan untuknya. Rahang Mizuki mengeras seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Iruka menyadari perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya dan segera berkata, "T-tapi, Hiruzen-sama! Mizuki-chan juga—"

"Tidak perlu Iruka," ujar Mizuki dengan dingin sembari menatap tajam ke arah Iruka. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah, dan berkata sebelum keluar dari pintu, "Nikmati sendiri kebahagiaanmu."

Dan berikutnya, pintu ditutup dengan suara berdebam keras.

Sarutobi Hiruzen menghela napas saat melihat Mizuki terlihat begitu kesal. Iruka tidak dapat berbuat apa pun sehingga ia hanya meminta diri dan keluar dari ruangan hokage dengan langkah perlahan.

-xxx-

Begitulah, hampir setiap waktu Iruka, sang chuunin baru, mendapatkan berbagai misi—yang menurutnya mudah—dari sang Hokage, sementara sahabatnya tidak juga mendapatkan misi. Hal itu membuat Mizuki menjadi iri dengan Iruka. Ia, yang semula menyayangi Iruka, mendadak menjadi sangat membenci laki-laki seangkatannya itu. Ia merasa Iruka jauh lebih disayang oleh guru-gurunya, dan juga oleh Hokage, sementara ia merasa dirinya terlihat seperti orang yang tidak berguna di mata Iruka.

Iruka merasa aneh akan sifat sahabatnya yang mendadak berubah. Ia rasa ia tidak memiliki salah apa pun pada Mizuki—dan memang kenyataannya begitu. Entah mengapa, Iruka sedikit merasa merana tanpa sahabatnya itu, yang berarti ia kembali sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, Iruka juga terlihat murung beberapa hari ini tanpa sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan sahabatnya itu—yang memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

Merasa tidak tahan, Iruka akhirnya berniat untuk menegur Mizuki agar sahabatnya itu mau kembali seperti dulu.

"Mizuki-chan!" panggil Iruka—yeah, _suffix_ bodoh itu mulai mereka gunakan sejak dua tahun belakangan.

Mizuki tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan semakin cepat saat didengarnya suara Iruka. Namun hal itu tidak membendung semangat Iruka untuk mengajak Mizuki kembali ke sisinya.

"T-tunggu, Mizuki-chan!" seru Iruka sembari menarik lengan baju yang digunakan Mizuki saat ia sudah berada di sebelah Mizuki.

"Tch. Apa maumu?" tanya Mizuki dingin tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Iruka yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanannya.

Iruka mengatur sejenak napasnya yang terengah-engah, dan menyahut, "Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini! Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, Mizuki-chan."

Mizuki tetap tidak bergeming. Ia berdiri mematung di tempatnya tanpa sedikit pun berniat menatap Iruka.

Iruka merasa tidak dihiraukan sehingga ia merasa kesal. Kemudian Iruka menarik lengan Mizuki lebih keras lagi dan berkata dengan sedikit lebih keras—juga—lagi, "Mizuki-chan! Kau tidak dengar aku? Kubilang aku—"

"Aku dengar," potong Mizuki. Ia menyentakkan tangan kanannya dan berkata dingin, "Kau pikir aku mau berteman lagi dengan anak tanpa orang tua yang bodoh?"

Dengan mata membelalak, Iruka memandang punggung Mizuki yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Hatinya terasa sesak saat itu. Tak disangkanya seorang yang selama ini dipercayainya dapat meredakan segala luka batin yang ia rasakan, pada akhirnya justru membuka luka itu dan membuatnya semakin dalam.

-xxx-

"Arrh!" seru Mizuki frustasi saat ia baru saja memasuki kamar apartemennya. Ia menendang kaki tempat tidurnya dan membanting diri di ranjangnya yang tidak seberapa mahal itu.

Dengan geram Mizuki menarik selimut yang terhampar di bawah kakinya, dan mulai menggigit ujungnya dengan kuat, lalu menariknya dengan keras. Ia benar-benar berada di puncak kemarahannya. Mizuki duduk bersandar pada dinding di belakang tempat tidurnya. Ia melipat kedua kakinya, dan ia letakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Sejenak ia menetralisir emosinya yang sempat menggebu-gebu.

Berkali-kali umpatan-umpatan kasar berjalan liar di dalam benaknya. Ia mengumpat keberhasilan Iruka sebagai chuunin dan mengumpat tentang kepayahannya yang tak bisa juga menyaingi Iruka di dalam bidang apa pun. Ia tak menyadari betapa Iruka juga sangat mengagumi sosoknya yang begitu kuat dan tangguh.

Mizuki mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dan sayup-sayup juga terdengar suara ibunya yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

"Aku tidak lapar!" tukas Mizuki cepat dengan suara tidak jelas karena ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut yang sedang ia genggam erat-erat.

Tiba-tiba, di sela-sela keheningannya, Mizuki mendapatkan sebuah ide buruk yang datang entah dari setan apa.

Mizuki menyeringai seram, lalu mulai terkekeh dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Ide bagus, Mizuki."

-xxx-

Pagi sudah menjelang. Udara pagi yang menyegarkan menyapa Iruka yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sembari menguap lebar-lebar, Iruka menghirup udara segar di atas balkonnya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Ia menatap gedung apartemen yang berdiri kira-kira seratus meter dari apartemennya sendiri—apartemen tempat Mizuki tinggal. Iruka mendesah kuat-kuat, dan perasaan sedihnya kembali menyerang batinnya. Namun sebelum perasaan itu sempat menguasainya, Iruka menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha tersenyum, dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Seusai mandi dan mengeringkan tubuh telanjangnya, Iruka mengenakan seragam shinobinya. Baju lengan panjang berwarna biru yang ia gulung hingga ke lengan atasnya, celana panjang hitamnya, rompi pelindung hijau untuk chuunin, tas berisi senjata di bokongnya, dan pelindung dahi berlambang Konoha yang ia ikat kuat-kuat di kepalanya.

Ia sudah siap menjalani hari—yang ia sendiri tak tahu akan berlangsung seperti apa.

-xxx-

Iruka berjalan dengan santai keluar dari apartemennya setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia menyapa dengan ramah beberapa orang yang menyapanya di seputaran apartemen itu. Dilangkahkannya kakinya hingga ke tengah desa Konoha yang ramai. Tempat ia mendapati puluhan orang melakukan aktivitas paginya yang biasa. Beberapa tampak membersihkan halaman depannya, menjemur pakaian. Terlihat juga para pedagang yang sibuk tawar menawar dengan pelanggannya. Ia tersenyum getir saat dilihatnya seorang anak tengah memberikan sepotong es krim untuk Ayahnya, dan juga saat dilihatnya shinobi-shinobi tingkat genin yang tengah bermain bersama teman-temannya dengan melompat dari satu atap kea tap yang lain.

Entah mengapa ia merasa iri dengan anak-anak itu. Ia masih memikirkan masa kecil indah yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah didapatnya. Dengan kuat, ia menghela napasnya, sehingga kini ia bisa kembali tersenyum.

Iruka sedang tidak mendapatkan misi dan tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Ke akademi ninja? Untuk apa? Toh ia sudah menjadi chuunin. Mengajar? Tidak. Ia tidak cukup dewasa untuk bisa mengajar—umurnya saja baru menginjak lima belas tahun.

Akhirnya ia benar-benar berjalan ke akademi ninja entah untuk apa. Ia merasa ingin sekali menginjak tempat itu. Dibiarkannya saja kakinya membawanya ke mana pun. Akhirnya, sampailah ia di akademi ninja. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia melongok ke dalam salah satu ruang kelas—ruang kelas lamanya—di mana para murid sedang asyik belajar dan sekali-sekali bercanda dengan guru atau teman di sebelahnya. Ia kembali tersenyum getir.

Sekarang ia sudah puas melihat adik-adik kelasnya belajar, dan kini ia benar-benar tak tahu ingin pergi ke mana, sehingga ia menunggu saja di depan kelas itu sampai bel tanda istirahat dibunyikan.

Iruka, yang semula duduk di depan kelas, segera berdiri ketika bel tanda istirahat telah dibunyikan, karena itu artinya koridor itu akan segera ramai dipadati para pengajar ataupun pelajar. Sesekali Iruka mengangguk ramah pada pengajar atau siswa yang berjalan di depannya. Setelah dirasanya kelas itu sudah sepi, Iruka masuk ke dalamnya entah untuk apa. Ia berjalan mendekati meja yang selama ini ia tempati bersama Mizuki. Ia mendesah keras saat jemarinya menyentuh permukaan dingin meja itu. Ia seakan bisa mendengar suara Mizuki yang memanggilnya.

"Iruka-chan!"

Iruka tersentak saat khayalannya terasa begitu nyata. Namun saat ia sudah menoleh ke belakangnya, ia sadar bahwa itu bukan khayalan, tetapi memang benar Mizuki sedang memanggilnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Tunggu. Tersenyum?

Dilihatnya Mizuki berjalan mendekatinya sembari membawa sebuah kotak senjata yang masih tertutup.

Setelah sudah berada di depan Iruka, Mizuki berkata, "Maafkan aku soal kemarin, Iruka-chan. A-aku hanya sedang emosi."

Penjelasan dari bibir Mizuki membuat Iruka tersenyum senang. Dengan kedua pipi merona, Iruka menyahut sumringah, "Daijoubu, Mizuki-chan!"

Terbersit senyuman penuh arti di bibir Mizuki. Ia merasa puas akan tanggapan Iruka. Kemudian remaja laki-laki berambut biru pucat itu teringat akan kotak senjata yang baru saja hendak diberikannya pada Iruka.

"A-ano, Iruka-chan, ini untukmu. Aku sendiri yang membelinya," kata Mizuki sembari membuka kotak senjata itu dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk memberikannya pada Iruka.

Iruka menatap tak percaya pada sederet senjata tajam khas shinobi yang ada di tangan Mizuki. Dipandanginya sepuluh buah kunai dan lima belas buah shuriken yang tertata rapi di atas kotak itu. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri pada Mizuki.

"I-ini semua untukku?" tanya Iruka tak percaya sembari menatap kotak senjata dan wajah Mizuki secara bergantian.

"A-ha," jawab Mizuki sambil mengangguk.

Senyum di wajah Mizuki yang semula _terlihat_ tulus mendadak berubah menjadi senyuman yang penuh kelicikan dan kepuasan saat melihat Iruka menjulurkan tangannya semakin dan semakin dekat dengan senjata itu.

Hampir beberapa senti lagi tangan Iruka menyentuh sebuah kunai, sebuah suara di depan pintu membuatnya kembali menarik tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh itu, Iruka-san!" seru suara itu.

Iruka menarik lagi tangannya dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mizuki mengumpat dalam hati dan memutar tubuhnya dan mendengus kesal saat melihat orang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Dan seperti biasa, orang itu mengenakan masker dan juga pelindung dahi yang diikat miring sehingga menutupi mata kirinya.

"Tch. Mengganggu," gerutu Mizuki dengan suara pelan.

"K-Kakashi-kun!" seru Iruka saat melihat pemuda dengan rambut keperakan yang tangah berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah angkuh. Pemuda yang merupakan teman seangkatannya dulu yang sudah jauh melampauinya—atau bisa disebut jounin calon mentor tim yang akan dibentuk. Iruka menatap senjata di tangan Mizuki dan Kakashi secara bergantian lalu bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang salah?"

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya saat melihat kotak senjata di tangan Mizuki. Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada Mizuki yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan, 'pergi kau, Bodoh!'

"Aa. Iruka-san, senjata ini berbahaya untukmu," ujar Kakashi sambil menatap Iruka.

Rupanya shinobi muda bernama Iruka itu salah tanggap. Ia merasa tersinggung akan perkataan Kakashi barusan, yang menurutnya adalah sebuah penghinaan karena telah menganggapnya lemah. Ia membentak Kakashi dengan kasar, "Aku ini shinobi, dan sudah sepantasnya aku memegang senjata seperti itu, Baka!"

Kakashi menghela napas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, kini pada Mizuki, "Mizuki, mengapa kemarin kulihat kau di toko medis?"

Seketika itu juga Mizuki merasakan punggungnya dibasahi keringat yang mulai menjalar. Ia menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "A-ano. A-aku sedang diminta m-membeli beberapa formula un-untuk pil pengobatan y-yang dibuat Ibu!"

"Aku tak tahu Ibumu seorang medic-nin," timpal Kakashi cepat sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dan pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Kakashi tadi sukses membuat wajah Mizuki pucat pasi. Remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu segera menoleh ke arah Iruka dan berkata dengan nada membela diri, "I-Iruka-chan, aku tidak membeli racun di sana, seperti yang dikatakannya! Percayalah!"

"Aa? Aku tidak mengatakan itu, Mizuki," ucap Kakashi dengan tenang sambil memasukkan satu tangannya yang lain ke dalam saku celananya.

Lama terdiam untuk menyampaikan alasan yang lain, Mizuki menggigit bibirnya dengan resah. Iruka segera mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan nada kecewa, sambil tersenyum getir Iruka berkata, "Kukira kau sahabatku."

"A-aku tida—"

"Cukuplah, Mizuki. Kau boleh pergi membawa senjata beracun itu," potong Iruka sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela di belakangnya. Tak dihiraukannya lagi Mizuki yang sedang gelisah di tempatnya.

Tak lama, Mizuki akhirnya merasa kesal. Ia menutup kotak senjata itu dan beranjak pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia menutup pintu geser dengan keras, hingga pintu itu menabrak kusen pintu dengan kasar dan memantul sehingga kembali terbuka.

Iruka menghela napas pasrah sambil melempar jauh-jauh pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dapat didengarnya suara para shinobi muda yang sedang bermain di tanah lapang di bawahnya. Ia merasakan sesak saat menyadari orang yang selama ini ia percayai justru akan meracuninya.

"Sudahlah," kata Kakashi sembari menepuk pundak Iruka yang segera terlonjak dan membalikkan badan. Kakashi tersenyum pada Iruka—meskipun pria muda berambut perak itu tahu bahwa senyumannya tak akan pernah diketahui oleh Iruka, karena masker yang senantiasa menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya itu. Tetapi meski begitu, Iruka mengetahuinya dari cara Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, dan dari sorot matanya yang melembut.

"K-Kakashi-kun," bisik Iruka dengan wajah memerah, "A-arigatou."

"Aa. Daijoubu," sahut Kakashi cepat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ngomong-nomong, dari mana Kakashi-kun mengetahuinya?" tanya Iruka dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya.

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk dan tampak mengingat-ingat. Kemudian ia menjawab sambil tersenyum dengan mata dipejamkan, "Aa. Seperti yang kukatakan. Aku melihatnya keluar dari toko medis. Yah, aku melihatnya membawa sebotol cairan berwarna biru keunguan. Aku sempat terkejut melihatnya, karena heran melihat anak semuda kita bisa membeli benda itu."

Iruka mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ya, setelah kutanya pada penjaga toko, penjaga toko mengatakan bahwa Mizuki memiliki surat perijinan membeli benda berbahaya semacam itu yang ditandatangani langsung oleh—" suara Kakashi mengecil sebentar. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan kembali melanjutkan, "—oleh Yondaime-sama."

"Dari mana ia mendapatkannya?" tanya Iruka dengan heran.

"Entahlah," jawab Kakashi sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, benda apa yang dibeli Mizuki?" tanya Iruka dengan bodohnya.

Kakashi menarik napas dengan sabar. Ia berpikir seharusnya Iruka dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah, bahwa yang dibeli Mizuki adalah racun.

"Aa. Itu racun mematikan. Jika kita menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari saja, kita akan berakhir dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit," jelas Kakashi perlahan-lahan, mencegah Iruka merasa ketakutan.

Dan ternyata Iruka benar-benar ketakutan. Ia membelalakkan matanya, dan tangannya mulai bergetar saat ia mengangkat untuk melihatnya. "A-aku hampir menyentuhnya," bisik Iruka dengan suara gemetar.

"Aa, aa. Sudahlah, yang penting kau tidak jadi menyentuhnya, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi sambil menepuk kepala Iruka yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Tangannya tergoda untuk membelai kepala itu saat jari-jemarinya menyentuh rambut coklat milik Iruka. Namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak membelainya. _Belum saatnya_.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Iruka yang hampir menangis segera memeluk Kakashi. Tubuh Kakashi bagai disengat listrik saat tubuh teman kelasnya itu 'menyatu' dengan tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi saat ia melihat tangan Iruka yang melingkari tubuhnya, dan juga kepala berambut coklat itu yang bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang. Ia merasakan darahnya mendesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menetralisir perasaannya dengan menahan napas.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu ne!" seru Iruka sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Perlakuan Iruka padanya membuat Kakashi semakin menegang. Tangannya pun sudah tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Ia balas memeluk Iruka dengan erat. Dibelainya punggung Iruka dengan lembut, dan disandarkannya kepalanya pada kepala Iruka.

"Doita, Iruka-san," sahut Kakashi dengan lembut.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain. Mereka merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran yang lainnya di dekat mereka. Mereka sama-sama ingin waktu segera dihentikan, sampai suara ribut itu memecah belah pemikiran mereka.

"Kakashi-senpai! Iruka-senpai! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tegur salah seorang murid sambil menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya yang juga diselingi rasa jijik.

Dengan terburu-buru, Kakashi dan Iruka memelas pelukan masing-masing. Iruka menunduk malu dengan kedua pipi memanas, sedangkan Kakashi segera menghadap mereka sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa canggung.

"Aa. Tidak, kami hanya bernostalgia di sini. Bukan begitu, Iruka-san?" ujar Kakashi sambil menyikut lengan Iruka.

"Aa. I-iya!" sahut Iruka sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Murid itu dan juga teman-temannya mengangguk-angguk mengerti—tanpa merasa mereka sedang dibodohi—kemudian saling menggumamkan 'oh' satu sama lain.

-xxx-

Sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka terpergok sedang berpelukan di dalam ruang kelas, Kakashi dan Iruka menjalin sebuah hubungan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Lebih dekat daripada teman. Tetapi _jauh_ lebih dekat daripada sahabat. Entah mereka sebut apa hubungan mereka, Iruka dan Kakashi selalu mengelak acap kali orang-orang bertanya apakah mereka adalah sepasang pengidap _homosex_. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, jika ada orang yang bertanya demikian pada mereka, kedua pipi mereka berdua akan sama-sama memanas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, hubungan mereka telah terjalin cukup lama, kira-kira tujuh tahun. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak pernah memahami apa yang mendasari hubungan mereka, tetapi yang jelas, mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"Kau lelah, Iruka-kun?" tanya Kakashi sambil memberikan sebotol minuman untuk 'teman'nya.

"Aa. Arigatou, Kakashi-kun," Iruka menerima botol minumannya dan meneguknya beberapa kali hingga dahaganya hilang. Ia baru pulang dari misi, dan Kakashi segera menemuinya di apartemennya. "Bagaimana Kakashi-kun tahu aku sudah pulang?" tanya Iruka setelah menutup botol minuman.

"Aa. Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku hampir selalu memantau keberadaanmu," jawab Kakashi sambil menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah.

Ucapan Kakashi barusan membuat wajah Iruka memanas.

"Kudengar tahun ini akan ada banyak sekali shinobi-shinobi muda yang masuk ke akademi ninja," ucap Kakashi untuk melepas kecanggungan yang hampir tercipta di antara mereka.

"Benarkah?" tanya Iruka acuh tak acuh. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan itu, karena tiap tahunnya memang setiap pendaftar di akademi ninja Konoha akan bertambah. Ia jauh lebih peduli akan kenyataan bahwa Kakashi masih saja mengenakan maskernya itu. Ah, sekedar informasi. Bahkan selama tujuh tahun hubungan mereka berlanjut, tak pernah sekalipun Iruka melihat wajah 'teman'nya itu. Bahkan ia sempat merasa ragu kalau Kakashi mengatakan ia pernah melihat wajahnya sendiri.

"Tahun ini kau mengajar lagi, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aa," jawab Iruka singkat. Ia kembali membuka botol minuman di tangannya dan kembali meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit, membiarkan rasa sejuk yang ditimbulkan dari air di dalam botol itu mengalir di kerongkongannya.

"Dan tahun ini aku akan mendapatkan tim-ku! Ya, akhirnya aku bisa menjadi mentor," ujar Kakashi sambil tertawa.

Mendengar itu Iruka memberenggut. Ia merasa iri pada 'teman'nya yang satu ini, karena ia begitu jenius. Bayangkan saja, mereka seangkatan dan laki-laki berambut perak itu sudah menjadi chuunin pada umur sepuluh tahun dengan mudahnya, sementara ia harus berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan gelar chuunin. Bagaimana mungkin ini tidak membuat Iruka merasa iri?

"He, jangan memberenggut seperti itu," kata Kakashi sambil menarik hidung Iruka yang dihiasi luka goresan horizontal.

"Lepaskan!" tukas Iruka sambil menepis tangan Kakashi. Iruka semakin memberenggut. Ia menutup botol minuman di tangannya, dan duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan selangkangannya, dan bibirnya semakin ia kerucutkan.

"Kau pasti iri aku sudah menjadi jounin," goda Kakashi sambil tertawa.

Kini tangan Iruka berubah posisi, yaitu terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia mendengus sembari membuang muka.

"Kakashi-kun tidak tahu aku ingin menjadi mentor!" ujar Iruka dengan nada merajuk yang membuat Kakashi gemas.

"Hai, hai. Kau akan menjadi mentor beberapa tahun lagi," timpal Kakashi masih dengan nada menggoda yang semakin membuat Iruka panas. Kakashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula—di depan Iruka—lalu menepuk kepala 'teman'nya itu dan berkata, "Aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku baru ingat kalau ada yang harus kulaporkan pada Sandaime-sama."

Iruka mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia merasa kecewa juga mendengar Kakashi akan segera pergi. Namun kenyataan bahwa Kakashi mengecup keningnya sebelum ia keluar membuat Iruka tersenyum lebar.

-xxx-

"Aa. Aku guru kalian di sini. Tolong kalian jangan macam-macam, ya?" kata Iruka malas saat ia tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil membawa sebuah tongkat panjang yang entah-untuk-apa.

"Sasuke-kuuun!"

Baru saja diperingatkan oleh Iruka, para gadis di kelas yang tengah diajarnya ini justru mengalihkan perhatian pada salah satu murid berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di pojokkan kelas tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apa pun.

Iruka geleng-geleng kepala saat ia melihat kepala kuning jabrik naik ke atas meja Sasuke dan berjongkok di sana sembari melempar tatapan membunuh pada anak bermata hitam itu.

"He, sudahlah. Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Na—" ucapannya terhenti. _Mengapa aku berhenti? Nama anak itu… '_Naruto_'? Bukankah…?_ Iruka tersentak saat ia menyadari lamunannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia merasa geram pada bocah berambut kuning yang saat ini tengah berciuman dengan Sasuke. Melihat itu Iruka berjengit. Apa yang terjadi selama ia melamun? Apakah… apakah bocah itu _juga_ tidak 'normal' seperti dirinya?

Iruka memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tongkat di tangannya. Lalu ia berseru dengan suara nyaring, "Diam kalian semua! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!"

Tidak menyangka bahwa guru mereka akan segalak ini, seluruh siswa dan siswi di dalam ruangan itu segera duduk dengan manis tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa pun—bahkan mereka hampir tak berani menarik napas.

-xxx-

"Ada apa denganmu, Iruka-kun?" tanya Kakashi saat Iruka tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menemuinya di belakang akademi ninja saat jam pulang.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku, Kakashi-kun," jawab Iruka sambil menatap sepatunya tanpa ekspresi.

"Nan desu ka," tanya Kakashi yang duduk di sebelah Iruka di sebuah dinding semen yang tingginya hanya sekitar lima puluh sentimeter. Dinding semen itu digunakan untuk mengelilingi pohon besar yang tumbuh di tengahnya.

Iruka terdiam sebentar. Entah apa yang mendorong dirinya saat itu, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kiri Kakashi, lalu menerawang jauh ke depan. Kakashi tersentak akan sikap Iruka yang mendadak berubah. Namun ternyata ia tidak diam. Ia justru melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada pundak Iruka, dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Jinchuuriki itu ada di kelasku," desis Iruka tanpa perasaan.

Kakashi kembali terhenyak mendengar nada bicara Iruka yang juga tidak seperti biasanya. Nada bicara itu seakan penuh dendam dan kebencian. Tajam dan tidak berperasaan. Itu tidak seperti Iruka yang ia kenal. Kata-katanya yang sederhana namun mematikan itu membuatnya merasa was-was kalau-kalau Iruka akan membuat masalah dengan 'si Jinchuuriki' yang disebut-sebut olehnya.

Dengan cepat Kakashi melepaskan rangkulannya, dan mendorong tubuh Iruka untuk menjauh darinya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke depan Iruka, lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan mata kanannya yang menyipit.

"Apa-apaan nada bicara itu, Iruka-kun?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada tajam.

"Apa? Tak ada yang salah dengan bicaraku. Aku mengatakan realita. _Jinchuuriki_ yang telah _membunuh_ kedua orang tuaku ada di kelasku. Apa yang salah?" tukas Iruka berapi-api.

"Omong kosong!" sambar Kakashi tidak suka, "_Bukan Jinchuuriki_ itu yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu! Tetapi Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya!"

Dengan penuh amarah Iruka mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh, dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau membelanya, eh?"

"Bukan begitu, Iru—"

"Tch. Ternyata semua orang sama saja. Tak ada yang mengerti aku!" potong Iruka dengan kemarahan yang kian menjadi-jadi.

Kakashi mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Iruka yang terlihat sedang berancang-ancang untuk pergi. Laki-laki berambut perak itu menyipitkan matanya untuk menatap mata Iruka. Berusaha untuk menyelami mata itu. Mata di mana di dalamnya terdapat lautan api dan luka dalam.

"Lepaskan aku, Jounin Bodoh!" bentak Iruka penuh emosi.

"Kau tidak seperti Iruka yang kukenal," bisik Kakashi dengan nada kecewa. Tidak hanya dari nadanya, matanya pun memancarkan kekecewaan yang sanggup membuat Iruka bungkam dan melunak. Harus diakui oleh Iruka, 'teman'nya yang satu ini memang '_sweet talker_' nomor satu di antara Lima Negara Besar.

"A-aku… aku tidak… Aaah!" Iruka menghentakkan tangan kirinya yang digenggam Kakashi. Namun ia tidak beranjak untuk kabur, tetapi justru mundur untuk duduk di dinding semen pendek di belakangnya. Ia menopangkan kedua tangannya dengan siku di atas lututnya, dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

Kakashi menghela napas, lalu berjalan mendekati Iruka. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Iruka, menarik kedua tangannya dengan lembut, lalu meremasnya untuk memberikan kekuatan.

"Dengar, Iruka-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud membela bocah itu karena orang tuanya mantan mentorku," jelas Kakashi. Ia diam sejenak untuk menunggu reaksi yang diberikan Iruka. Setelah dirasanya Iruka sudah mulai tenang, Kakashi melanjutkan, "Tetapi biar bagaimana pun, meskipun kau memaksakan opinimu, anak itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa pun tentang kematian kedua orang tuamu. Ia bahkan baru berusia satu hari saat kedua orangtuamu tewas di peperangan, bukan?"

Iruka mengangguk. Matanya tertuju pada kedua tangan Kakashi yang dibalut sarung tangan tengah meremas lembut kedua tangannya yang juga dibalut sepasang sarung tangan. Diam-diam ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan senyuman yang hampir saja dikeluarkannya.

"Jadi intinya—"

"Aku tidak berhak membencinya," lanjut Iruka sambil tersenyum. Ia memberanikan diri menatap satu mata Kakashi yang berwarna hitam.

Kakashi pun turut tersenyum saat melihat 'teman'nya menarik kedua otot pipinya untuk tersenyum. Kemudian, setelah mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Iruka, Kakashi melepaskannya dan kembali berdiri. Ditepuknya kepala Iruka dengan lembut, dan kembali tangannya tergoda untuk membelai rambut kecoklatan itu. Namun ia berbisik sendiri pada hati kecilnya, _Tidak Kakashi. Kau _belum_ boleh membelai rambut itu_.

"Ya sudah. Pulang dan beristirahatlah, karena besok kau harus mengajar, bukan?" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Iruka mengangguk, lalu ia berdiri di depan Kakashi. Mereka berdiam diri cukup lama, saling memandang satu sama lain. Angin kembali bertiup, membuat kedua insan itu merasakan ketenangan yang sama, ditambah lagi ketika mereka sadar akan keberadaan masing-masing yang saling menguatkan.

Saat Kakashi hendak berbalik untuk pergi, Iruka menahan tangannya dan berkata, "K-Kakashi-kun."

"Nani?" tanya Kakashi sambil kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Iruka lagi.

Iruka terdiam sejenak. Ditundukkannya kepalanya saat dirasanya kedua pipinya memanas. Kemudian ia mendongak, namun masih tak berani menatap mata Kakashi. Ia berkata dengan suara minim, "A-arigatou."

Mendengar perkataan Iruka barusan, Kakashi membelalak. Ia tidak mengerti 'teman'nya itu mengucapkan terimakasih utuk apa. Namun tanpa banyak bicara, Kakashi kembali menepuk kepala Iruka. Ia mengangguk, lalu mulai mengecup lembut puncak kepala Iruka dengan cukup lama. Iruka tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meremas lembut rompi pelindung yang digunakan Kakashi. Ia sangat menikmati ciuman itu. Meskipun hanya di puncak kepala, Iruka dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang begitu besar terpancar dari bibir Kakashi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata, "Itte kimasu!"

Dan setelahnya Kakashi sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Iruka tersenyum saat ia merasakan perasaan hangat itu mengaliri setiap pembuluh darahnya, maupun pembuluh arteri ataupun pembuluh venanya.

Ia mulai paham akan perasaannya.

Ia, Umino Iruka, mencintai Hatake Kakashi.

_To be continued._

* * *

Wakakak. sori yaa kalo kurang greget. Ini fiction yaoi(?) pertamaku -_- sumpah demi apapun, aku kurang suka Yaoi, jadinya minta ma-aaaafff banget buat para pecinta KakaIru, kalau misalnya romance-nya kurang menggigit(?)  
Dan lagi judulnya yang kayak apaan tau. Sumpah aku ga ada ide untuk judulnyaa xDD maaf yaa sekali lagi~

Ini fiction rikuesan dari **cepi-chan**. Ah, entahlah apa yang sudah merasuki pikiran anak itu. Dia sepertinya sudah gila Yaoi-_-

Oke, dibaca dan diripiu sajalah. Itte kimasu!

_Never stop trying to be better and better._

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	2. Dua

**Disclaimer:  
**Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:**

Romance / General

**Main Charas:**  
Kakashi x Iruka

**Warning:**

BOY'S LOVE EVERYWHERE! Typo, cerita ga kayak aslinya(?), OOC (terutama Iruka), Bad Romance(?)

**So this is it, Anonymous Hyuuga presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kisah Klise yang Tak Biasa"**

* * *

Kira-kira sudah enam bulan Iruka mengajar di kelas itu. Dan sesuai dengan nasihat Kakashi tentang bagaimana Naruto tidak pernah mengetahui apa pun soal peristiwa yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya, Iruka tidak pernah lagi merasa dendam pada anak bodoh yang kini menjadi muridnya di akademi ninja. Ia justru menyukai anak itu, dan menjadikannya murid kesayangan.

Terbukti dari seringnya Iruka menraktir anak itu makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku, dari seringnya ia mengajak Naruto berbicara untuk menenangkan anak itu yang kerap kali merasa sedih dan kesepian karena tak memiliki seorang teman pun; Iruka menyayangi anak itu. Iruka tersentak pada suatu momen ia menyadari saat ia berhadapan dengan Naruto, ia merasa seperti sedang bercermin. Naruto memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan dirinya. Dan kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama besar tanpa orangtua-lah salah satu sebab mereka menjadi sedekat ini.

Meski pun sempat Iruka merasa membenci Naruto, ia tak pernah satu kali pun menyebut-nyebut tentang monster berekor yang bersarang di tubuh anak itu.

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu, Iruka-kun?" tanya Kakashi suatu sore saat ia dan Iruka tengah menghabiskan waktu berkeliling desa Konoha. Kakashi baru saja pulang dari misi tingkat A yang diberikan Sandaime Hokage beberapa minggu yang lalu; dan hal itulah yang membuat Iruka merasa rindu sehingga ia mendesak Kakashi untuk berjalan-jalan dengannya segera setelah Kakashi memberikan laporan misi pada sang Hokage.

"Yah, ia masih sebodoh enam bulan yang lalu. Tak ada perkembangan, selalu membuat onar di kelas, dan membuat lelucon tidak lucu seperti merubah diri menjadi Hiruzen-sama versi cebol," jelas Iruka geli seraya menghela napas dan menendang sebuah kerikil yang berada tak jauh dari ujung kaki kanannya.

Kakashi terdiam. Ia tidak menyahut dan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Entah mengapa cara Iruka bercerita tentang Jinchuuriki ekor sembilan itu membuat Kakashi merasakan hal aneh yang menggebu-gebu di dalam hatinya. Terutama saat ia melihat pandangan mata Iruka yang terlihat melembut jika sedang membicarakan Naruto. Apalagi sejak ia tahu Iruka seringkali didapati tengah berduaan dengan anak itu. Ia jadi menyesal mengungkit soal anak itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan misimu, Kakashi-kun?" tanya Iruka sambil menoleh ke arah kiri, tempat Kakashi berjalan tak jauh darinya.

Pria berambut keperakan itu tersentak dari lamunannya, dan segera memperbaiki ekspresinya, lalu menjawab, "Aa. Tidak terlalu mudah. Shinobi-shinobi Amegakure yang menjadi mata-mata desa kita sangatlah tangguh dan cukup sulit dikalahkan, apalagi ada seorang yang memiliki kekkei genkai sehingga aku tidak bisa meniru jutsu mereka."

"Kau pasti lelah," ujar Iruka dengan wajah polos.

Kakashi mendesah keras. _Sudah tahu begitu, mengapa kau mengajakku berjalan-jalan?_ Pikir Kakashi sembari mendengus geli. Ia menatap lembut ke arah _partner_ berjalannya, dan tak bisa lagi menahan tangan kanannya untuk merangkul pundak Iruka sehingga laki-laki muda berambut coklat itu agak tersentak, namun segera menyamankan posisinya dalam rangkulan Kakashi.

"Merasa nyaman, eh?" goda Kakashi.

Wajah Iruka memerah mendengar itu. Namun tanpa ragu ia mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan di tengah keramaian desa tanpa memedulikan tatapan-tatapan horror yang dikeluarkan para penduduk desa saat melihat mereka berjalan dengan salah satu merangkul yang lainnya.

"Dua hari lagi tes bagi para calon shinobi, ya?" tanya Kakashi sambil menoleh untuk menatap Iruka.

"A-ha," jawab Iruka dengan santai. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanan Kakashi yang menggantung di pundaknya. Kemudian Iruka memiringkan kepala ke arah kanan, menjepit tangan Kakashi di antara pipi dan pundaknya.

Kakashi tersenyum geli menatap 'teman'nya.

"Kakashi-kun," panggil Iruka. Ia menegakkan posisi berdirinya, dan kini kepalanya menghadap Kakashi.

"Aa?" sahut Kakashi sembari menaikkan alisnya.

"A-ano, menurutmu, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu pantas mendapatkan pelindung dahi atau tidak?" tanya Iruka sambil menatap kosong jalanan di depannya.

Kembali Kakashi terdiam. _Anak itu lagi_, pikir Kakashi lelah.

"Hey?" tegur Iruka sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kakashi yang mendadak terlihat kosong.

"O-oh, ya, itu semua terserah padamu," sahut Kakashi sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Toh aku tidak mengetahui kemampuan _murid_mu itu."

Iruka terdiam saat mendengar bagaimana Kakashi menyebutkan kata 'murid' dengan penuh penekanan. Mengapa Kakashi melakukan itu? Hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit menyesal karena menyadari selama ini ia terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Pikiran-pikiran bodoh tentang Kakashi yang cemburu pada Naruto-lah yang membuatnya menyesal. Namun segera pemikiran itu ia enyahkan sembari mendengus geli. _Tidak mungkin_, bisik Iruka di dalam hatinya, _Ia hanya menganggapku teman sekaligus chuunin payah yang harus dilindungi. Tidak lebih_.

"Sekarang kau yang diam," ujar Kakashi, membawa Iruka kembali ke alam nyata.

Iruka tertawa canggung, lalu berkata pada Kakashi, "Ya sudah, Kakashi-kun kembali saja ke apartemen-mu. Maaf membuatmu semakin lelah."

"Iie," tukas Kakashi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak menyesal berjalan-jalan denganmu."

"Tapi kau tetap harus beristirahat," ujar Iruka sembari tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Kakashi menepuk keras kepala Iruka menggunakan tangan kanannya yang semula merangkul tubuh Iruka. Ia tersenyum menatap 'teman'nya, lalu berkata, "Ah, baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Seperti biasa, Kakashi mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dengan kecupan singkat di dahi Iruka yang polos tanpa pelindung dahi, dan melesat pergi secepat angin.

-xxx-

Ujian bagi para calon shinobi untuk memperebutkan pelindung dahi berlambang Konoha, yang akan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa mereka adalah shinobi kelas genin yang berasal dari Konoha Gakure, baru dimulai.

Hal yang harus dilakukan para calon shinobi untuk mendapatkan gelar genin adalah mengerjakan ujian tertulis dan ujian praktik. Hampir semua peserta didik melakukan semuanya dengan baik, dan yang terbaik dari semuanya adalah Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, dan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan murid terjenius di kelas Iruka. Sedangkan yang mendapatkan hasil terburuk sudah dapat ditentukan hanya dengan satu tarikan napas; Naruto.

Anak berambut kuning itu menurut Iruka terlalu banyak bicara dan tanpa aksi. Ia tidak menunjukkan perkembangan sedikit pun sejak semula memasuki akademi ninja. Berkali-kali ia diminta melakukan perubahan wujud, ia melakukannya dengan konyol; seperti menjadi sosok lucu hokage, atau menjadi seorang gadis telanjang yang sukses membuat para laki-laki—guru atau murid—mimisan. Dan juga saat diminta melakukan kage-bunshin, chakra bayangan yang dibuat anak itu jauh lebih lemah daripada chakra milik anak itu sendiri, sehingga bayangan yang dihasilkan sangatlah lemah dan payah.

Inilah hari penentuan yang mendebarkan bagi semua peserta didik akademi ninja. Seluruh siswa merasa antusias saat datang ke sekolah khusus para ninja ini. Mereka tak sabar menerima pelindung dahi berlambang Konoha itu, yang merupakan bukti keberhasilan mereka dalam belajar selama kira-kira enam bulan.

Dan semua siswa akadami ninja tahun ini berhasil mendapatkan pelindung dahi, kecuali satu orang. Sekali lagi, semua orang sudah barang tentu mengetahui siapa yang gagal dalam ujian tahun ini. Seorang anak berambut kuning yang terlahir untuk menjadi Jinchuuriki ekor sembilan.

Iruka dengan berat hati memutuskan itu. Sesungguhnya ia ingin meluluskan anak itu, tetapi kemampuannya sama sekali tidak memadai untuk menjadi seorang genin sekali pun. Jika dipaksakan, Naruto sendirilah yang akan merasa tersiksa karena harus terlunta-lunta mengejar ketinggalannya. Ia merasa miris saat melihat Naruto duduk dalam diam di sebuah ayunan gantung, memperhatikan teman-teman seangkatannya yang tertawa bahagia sembari memamerkan pelindung dahi mereka kepada orang tuanya masing-masing.

Lain halnya dengan Iruka yang dengan berat hati menggagalkan usaha Naruto, Kakashi merasa kesal dengan Iruka yang tidak meluluskan Naruto, karena menurutnya hal itu hanyalah akal-akalan Iruka saja untuk semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

"Kakashi-kun?" gumam Iruka saat Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu kelas kosong tempat ia tengah berdiri di depan sembari menatap pelindung dahi—yang seharusnya menjadi milik Naruto—di genggamannya.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar," ujar Kakashi—tak biasanya nada bicara Kakashi terdengar tajam dan dingin.

"Aku mendengarkan," kata Iruka sambil merapikan barang-barang di atas mejanya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari buku di sudut ruang kelas.

"Tidak di sini," tukas Kakashi sambil berjalan mendekati Iruka, dan menggenggam tangan kiri Iruka dengan tangan kanannya, "Ikut aku."

Iruka hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mengikuti Kakashi entah ke mana ia membawanya pergi. Ternyata ia membawa Iruka ke belakang akademi ninja, tempat mereka beberapa bulan lalu bertemu. Kakashi mendorong tubuh Iruka sehingga duduk di atas dinding semen pendek yang mengitari pohon di tengahnya.

"He, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Iruka tidak terima karena merasakan sakit di bokongnya yang terbentur permukaan dinding itu.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, tetapi justru menyipitkan matanya untuk memandang Iruka dengan kesal.

"Kakashi-kun!" seru Iruka sembari berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, namun Kakashi segera mendorongnya lagi sehingga Iruka kembali terduduk. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang ia miringkan.

"Mengapa kau tidak meluluskan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi tidak sabar.

"Apa?" tanya Iruka yang masih belum jelas dengan pertanyaan Kakashi.

"_Mengapa kau tidak meluluskan Naruto_?" ulang Kakashi dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya.

Kening Iruka berekerut samar, tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Kakashi. Ia pun bertanya dengan suara melengking, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti kedengarannya, Iruka-kun. Aku bertanya 'mengapa kau tidak meluluskan Naruto?', dan kau bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah," jelas Kakashi yang hampir naik pitam.

"Itu karena ia masih terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menjadi genin, Kakashi-kun!" jawab Iruka dengan emosi yang meletup-letup, karena hal ini tidak penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Omong kosong," tukas Kakashi lagi. Kini ia tersenyum meremehkan sambil bertanya, "Kau ingin berlama-lama dengan bocah itu, 'kan?

"Tch. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Iruka dengan suara meninggi. Ia selalu merasakan kedutan samar di keningnya saat emosinya mulai meletup, dan ia merasakannya kini.

Kakashi tidak menjawab dan ia justru mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan Iruka.

"Ah, aku tahu," desis Iruka akhirnya sambil meringis kesakitan, "Kau ingin ia diluluskan agar kau bisa menjadi mentornya, lalu dekat dengannya, 'kan? Tch. Tidak sulit ditebak."

"Bukan begitu!" sambar Kakashi sambil mengguncang tubuh Iruka dengan kuat seakan ingin merontokkan semua gigi Iruka.

Iruka mendengus kesal, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan sambil menggerutu, "Tak usah mengelak."

"Menyusahkan!" seru Kakashi yang tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya.

"Kalau kau menyukai anak itu, tinggal bilang saja, dan aku akan memaklumimu," kata Iruka. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya tak mungkin semudah itu ia merelakan Kakashi menyukai _laki-laki_ lain, karena ia begitu mencintai Kakashi, dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Kakashi mencintainya juga.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Iruka-kun. Aku—"

"Lalu apa lagi alasanmu marah padaku, selain kau cemburu padaku?" sambar Iruka dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi tersentak saat melihat mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan sedih. Ia merasakan hatinya mencelos mendapatkan pemandangan semenyakitkan itu.

"T-tidak, Iruka-kun," tukas Kakashi dengan nada melunak. Ia memperlonggar cengkeramannya, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak cemburu pada_mu_, Iruka-kun."

"Lalu ap—"

"Aku cemburu pada Naruto," sambar Kakashi dengan kedua pipi memanas. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Iruka. Tangannya yang semula menyentuh lengannya kini berpindah pada kedua pipi Iruka yang sudah memerah sempurna. Kemudian satu tangannya menyentuh ujung atas maskernya, menariknya perlahan.

Iruka menahan napas saat mendengar penuturan Kakashi, merasakan sentuhan Kakashi, dan ditambah lagi melihat Kakashi hendak menurunkan maskernya.

"Aku—" bisik Kakashi yang setengah maskernya sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan hidung mancungnya yang putih. Setelah seluruh maskernya terbuka, Iruka merasa takjub akan pandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda tampan tanpa cela yang terlihat berkilauan. Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya, "—mencintaimu." Setelahnya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengunci bibir Iruka dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Iruka merasakan air matanya meleleh saat dirasanya bibir hangat itu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia yang semula hampir limbung akhirnya mengangkat dua tangan untuk menyentuh pundak Kakashi, lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Rasa bersalah dan rasa bahagia melebur menjadi satu, menghasilkan sensasi mengerikan sekaligus menyenangkan. Rasa bersalah tentu karena kini ia berciuman dengan seorang _laki-laki_, sementara ia sendiri laki-laki. Dan rasa bahagia sudah tentu berasal dari pernyataan cinta orang yang selama tujuh tahun ini dicintainya.

Akhirnya Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya, dan hendak kembali menutup maskernya sebelum Iruka menahan kedua tangannya.

"J-jangan ditutup dulu!" ujar Iruka. Ia menyentuh wajah putih itu dengan tangannya yang kecoklatan. Jari jemarinya mulai menelusuri tiap inci wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ia merasa terpesona akan ketampanan dan karakter wajah yang ada di depannya—tegas tetapi juga memancarkan kelembutan—belum lagi bibirnya yang tipis dan kemerahan. Jarinya mulai menyentuh bibir yang beberapa saat lalu baru menciumnya. Hangat. Hal itulah yang dirasakan jemari Iruka saat menyentuh bibir Kakashi. Kini tangannya bergerak ke arah dagu Kakashi. Dagu itu cukup runcing dengan rahangnya yang kokoh.

Mau tak mau wajah Iruka memerah melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Dengan segera ditariknya kembali tangannya.

"Sekarang boleh aku memakainya kembali? Aku tak mau ada orang lain selain dirimu yang mengetahui wajahku," ujar Kakashi.

"Ya, tentu," sahut Iruka, dan diikuti gerakan menutup masker oleh Kakashi.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi," kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Minta maaf soal apa?

"Soal ciuman tadi? A-ah, Kakashi-kun, itu tidak masalah," timpal Iruka sambil tertawa dengan kedua pipi merona.

"Siapa yang bilang tentang ciuman tadi? Aa, aku tahu kau menyukainya," goda Kakashi sambil tertawa, dan dibalas oleh pukulan pelan di lengan kirinya oleh Iruka. "Maksudku masalah un, kecemburuan tadi. Aku baru sadar itu tidak beralasan."

"Ie, tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-kun," timpal Iruka sambil tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Kakashi berdebar hebat.

Akhirnya Kakashi berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Iruka juga berdiri. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dalam diam cukup lama. Semilir angin bertiup menerpa wajah kedua insan yang tengah dilanda cinta tak normal itu. Iruka merasakan tubuhnya agak menggigil karena angin itu, namun saat ia kembali menyadari keberadaan Kakashi di hadapannya, suhu di sekitarnya seperti kembali normal.

Hari sudah menjelang senja. Langit sudah berubah oranye dengan semburat merah di mana-mana. Burung-burung yang hendak kembali ke sarangnya berkicauan hebat, seakan menceritakan pengalaman yang baru saja mereka alami. Kakashi menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, terlebih saat ini ia sedang berdua saja dengan Iruka. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kedua bahu Iruka yang terkesan rapuh baginya. Ia menarik tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang ia miliki dan ia khususkan hanya untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"K-Kakashi-kun?" bisik Iruka lirih sembari menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Kakashi yang kokoh.

Kakashi melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Iruka, dan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut rambut Iruka dari belakang. _Ini baru saatnya, Kakashi_, bisik Kakashi dalam hatinya. Ia sudah merasa pantas membelai rambut Iruka—yang merupakan godaan terbesar bagi tangannya, karena kepala dengan rambut panjang hitam kecoklatan itu menurutnya sangat _touchable_, dan menggoda.

"Iruka-kun," panggil Kakashi sembari melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Iruka mendongak untuk menatap Kakashi yang hanya beberapa senti di atasnya.

"Aa?" sahut Iruka sembari memandang kedua mata itu lekat-lekat.

Diam sejenak. Kakashi menunduk untuk menetralisir perasaannya. Ia seakan tak berani menatap kedua manik hitam milik Iruka. Kemudian, setelah menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, Kakashi berkata dengan suara bergetar, "I-Iruka-kun… a-ano. Kau… apakah kau mau menjadi _uke_-ku?"

Deg.

Jantung Iruka seakan berhenti berdetak selama beberapa menit. Sebuah perasaan yang begitu besar terasa hendak membuncah dari dalam dadanya. Ia merasakan perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Butiran-butiran besar keringat mulai muncul dari pori-porinya, dan dirasanya tubuhnya gemetar saat ia mendengar permintaan Kakashi yang menurutnya sangat tiba-tiba. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi olehnya, ia merasa _sangat_ bahagia.

"Un, kau dengar, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk leher bagian bawah telinga kanannya.

Iruka tersenyum jahil, namun segera menyembunyikannya agar tak terlihat Kakashi. Ia senang melihat ekspresi gugup milik Kakashi, karena menurutnya sangat manis. Ia pun menyahut dengan wajah polos, "K-kau bicara apa barusan?"

"Kh," dengus Kakashi sambil menjambak sebagian rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia merasa kesal karena harus mengulang kembali pertanyaannya tadi. Akhirnya, setelah kembali berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian, Kakashi bertanya lagi—kali ini lebih perlahan, "Apakah kau mau menjadi _uke_-ku?"

Iruka pura-pura santai, padahal jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar dengan hebatnya saat itu. Ia mengangguk pelan, menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya, lalu berkata, "Un, bagaimana, ya?"

"Tch. Lagamu seperti _seme_. Aku _seme_-mu!" kata Kakashi dengan wajah memanas. Ia membuang pandangnya ke sebelah kanan.

"He, siapa yang menerimamu, Kakashi-kun?" tanya Iruka dengan kening berkerut—menahan tawa.

Mendengar itu Kakashi terbelalak. Ia yang semula menghadap ke sebelah kanan akhirnya kembali menatap Iruka, lalu ia bertanya dengan nada serius, "K-kau tidak menerimaku?"

"Tentu," jawab Iruka dengan santai. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan kedua tangan—yang menahan di belakang—menopang tubuhnya.

Kakashi mengerang frustasi. Wajahnya kusut saat mendengar itu. Ia merasa bodoh saat mengira Iruka akan menerimanya. Mau diletakkan di mana wajahnya sekarang? Begitu percaya diri, seakan Iruka sudah barang tentu menerimanya, tetapi justru ditolak mentah-mentah dengan gaya santai yang membuatnya semakin malu. Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut keperakannya lalu menghela napas.

"Aa, baiklah. Aku sebaiknya pulang saja. Jaa mata ne!" ujar Kakashi dengan nada menyerah sembari mengangkat satu tangannya dan melengos, bersiap untuk berjalan menjauhi Iruka yang sudah membuatnya patah semangat dan sakit hati.

Namun sebelum Kakashi sempat melarikan diri, Iruka menahan pergelangan tangan Kakashi, dan menarik pemuda itu kembali ke depannya. Dengan kedua pipi merona, Iruka memberanikan diri menatap mata hitam Kakashi yang baginya sangat indah—padahal menurut sebagian besar orang, mata itu terlihat menyebalkan dan tak ada pancaran kehidupan.

"Kakashi-kun belum mendengar kelanjutan perkataanku," kata Iruka dengan nada merajuk. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Kakashi, dan mengalihkan tangan itu kepada baju tipis berbahan katun di dalam rompi pelindungnya. Dipelintirnya ujung kain biru itu dengan jari-jari tangannya, menandakan dirinya sedang merasa gugup.

"Aa? Apa maksudmu, Iruka-kun?" tanya Kakashi sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

"M-maksudku tadi, 'Tentu aku menerimamu', Kakashi-kun," jawab Iruka, lalu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan kedua mata, merasakan debaran hebat pada alat pemompa darahnya yang terpacu sangat kuat.

Kakashi membelalakkan mata selama sedetik, dan tersenyum lebar pada detik berikutnya. Dijulurkannya kedua tangannya untuk meraih pundak Iruka, dan direbutnya sekali lagi tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Entah apa yang hendak dikatakan Kakashi saat itu, Iruka tahu bahwa _Seme_-nya berkali-kali tidak jadi mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

Dengan perasaan senang, Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya pada Iruka, dan menatap dalam mata hitam Iruka. "Aku tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa," bisik Kakashi dengan kedua pipi memanas.

Iruka tertawa sembari mengatupkan kedua matanya. Perasaan bahagia di dalam hatinya membuncah, hingga air mata melelehi kedua pipi tirusnya. Akhirnya impiannya selama ini dapat dicapainya. Namun masih ada satu lagi pertanyaan di dalam benaknya. Apakah mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, atau membiarkan semua orang tahu akan hubungan terlarang ini?

Tibat-tiba, di tengah keheningan panjang di antara mereka, suara burung pembawa pesan yang terdengar tepat di atas kepala mereka membuat kedua insan itu spontan mendongak menatap langit sore yang sudah mulai gelap. Tak lama, burung pembawa pesan itu hinggap di pundak Iruka, yang cukup membuat Iruka mengerti bahwa itu adalah panggilan untuknya agar segera menghadap Hokage.

"Tch. Panggilan, Kakashi-kun. Aku harus pergi," kata Iruka sembari memainkan sebelah kakinya dan dengan wajah memberenggut.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu mengusap lembut kepala Iruka. Ia berkata seraya menyeringai jahil di balik maskernya, "Besok masih ada hari untuk kita, Iruka-kun. Pergilah. Siapa tahu kau diangkat menjadi jounin."

"Baka Seme!" tukas Iruka sembari menampar lengan Kakashi dengan punggung tangannya, "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Itte kimasu!"

"Hm," gumam Kakashi.

-xxx-

"Ada apa, Hokage-sama?" tanya Iruka sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu ruang Hokage, dan berdiri di depan meja kerja sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Anak bodoh itu." Sandaime Hokage mengawali dengan embusan napas panjang, "Ia mencuri sebuah gulungan terlarang dari ruangan ini saat aku sedang tidak di sini."

Iruka meneguk ludah. Ia tahu persis siapa yang disebut 'anak bodoh' oleh Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sudahlah pasti ia adalah anak didikannya. Naruto.

"Itu gulungan yang sangat penting, Iruka. Orang akan menjadi seperti setengah dewa jika memiliki itu, dan akan sangat berbahaya jika disentuh orang yang tidak tepat. Aku menugaskanmu untuk merebut kembali gulungan itu," jelas Sandaime Hokage lagi, dan Iruka mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Wakarimashita," timpal Iruka tegas sambil mengangguk mantap. Sesudahnya, ia keluar dari pintu ruang Hokage, dan melesat pergi secepat angin untuk mencari anak itu.

-xxx-

Iruka mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru Konoha dan sudah berpuluh-puluh atap rumah ataupun pohon ia lompati, namun ia tak juga menemui anak bernama Naruto itu. Ia hampir saja memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Hokage, lalu mengatakan bahwa ia gagal menjalankan misi, jika saja ia tidak segera melihat hutan lebat yang menarik perhatiannya.

Disusurinya hutan itu. Ia melompat dengan lincahnya dari satu dahan pohon, ke dahan yang lain. Beberapa lama kemudian, sampailah ia di jantung hutan tersebut. Hari sudah mulai malam sehingga pandangannya agak memudar. Namun dengan segera ia tajamkan indera shinobi-nya untuk melihat keadaan di sekitar jantung tersebut. Tak lama, ia melihat dua bulatan berwarna biru pucat dan kuning. Ia dengan cepat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Naruto dan—tunggu. Biru pucat? Pastilah itu… Mizuki.

_Sedang apa Naruto bersama Mizuki?_ tanya Iruka dalam hatinya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerti, dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kesal. _Pasti Mizuki yang memperalat Naruto_.

Ia melihat Naruto melakukan sebuah gerakan membuka gulungan. Ditahannya napasnya sejenak sebelum ia dengan cepat turun dari dahan pohon yang ia injak, untuk mencegah Naruto membuka gulungan itu.

"Naruto! Jangan buka gulungan itu!" seru Iruka saat sudah berdiri di depan Naruto dengan kunai dalam genggamannya.

"Tch. Pengganggu," desis Mizuki gusar saat melihat Iruka datang.

"Jangan kau jerumuskan anak tidak bersalah ini, Mizuki. Aku tak mau ada generasi muda yang akhirnya tumbuh menjadi sosok monster sepertimu," timpal Iruka cepat.

Amarah Mizuki sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Diraihnya shuriken raksasa yang ada di punggungnya, dan ia lempar kepada Iruka. Iruka jatuh terduduk—entah karena apa—dan menahan napasnya sembari menutup kedua matanya—menanti ajalnya dengan rela. Namun setelah beberapa detik, tak dirasanya shuriken itu menyentuh tubuhnya sedikit pun. Kemudian Iruka membuka kedua matanya, dan mendapati kepala berambut kuning berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia mendengar napas sang pemilik kepala yang putus-putus. Tak lama, pemilik kepala yang sudah pasti adalah Naruto itu mendongak dan menatap Iruka sembari tersenyum. Baru Iruka sadari, shuriken tadi tertancap tak dalam di punggung Naruto.

"I-Iruka-sensei," panggil anak itu dengan suara parau.

"Hey bocah rubah! Untuk apa kau melindungi orang itu? Asal kau tahu, Iruka sangatlah membencimu karena monster berekor sembilan yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya!" seru Mizuki untuk memanas-manasi Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto tertegun. Ia menatap Iruka tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut. Ia merasa heran akan perkataan Mizuki barusan. Apa maksud 'monster berekor di dalam tubuhnya' yang disebut-sebut Mizuki? Dan apa maksudnya ia mengatakan bahwa Iruka membencinya? Darah di punggungnya menetes sedikit demi sedikit, namun tak dirasanya lagi rasa sakit yang tadi sempat menusuk-nusuk punggungnya.

"Naruto, percayalah padaku. Aku _tidak _membencimu!" tegas Iruka sembari menggeleng dengan mantap.

Naruto memandang ke bawah dengan pandangan redup. Ia berdiri dan mencabut shuriken besar itu dari punggungnya. Digenggamnya bagian tengah shuriken itu yang berlubang. Ia memandang senjata itu dengan rasa bimbang dan terpukul.

Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu menoleh menatap Iruka. Yang ditatap meneguk ludah karena ia sempat mengira anak itu hendak menyerangnya balik karena termakan kata-kata Mizuki. Namun ia salah. Naruto melemparkan senjata di tangannya ke tanah, lalu mendongak untuk menatap tajam ke arah Mizuki.

"Jangan pernah kau sakiti Iruka-sensei!" seru Naruto dengan berang. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk mengacung secara vertikal, dan tangan kirinya—dengan posisi jari yang sama—secara horizontal. Ia tempelkan kedua pasang jari itu, lalu berteriak sekuat tenagah, "_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!"

Dan seketika, ribuan 'Naruto' sudah memenuhi jantung hutan itu.

Iruka sukses dibuat terperangah olehnya. Tak lama, seluruh bayangan Naruto itu menyerang Mizuki secara membabi buta. Sudah jelas di sini siapa pemenangnya, dan siapa yang terkapar tak berdaya di tanah.

Setelah pertarungan tak adil itu berakhir, seluruh bayangan Naruto pergi, dan menyisakan Mizuki—yang semula berada di tengah-tengah mereka—terkapar tak berdaya di tanah lembab itu.

Naruto menghampiri Iruka dengan senyuman lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Ia menggaruk kepala dan terkekeh senang. Kemudian Naruto berjongkok di depan gurunya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Bagaimana aksiku tadi?" tanya Naruto masih sumringah.

Iruka tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto dengan sayang. Ditatapnya murid bodohnya itu dengan lembut. Lalu ia angkat bicara, "Pejamkan matamu!"

"Aa? Mengapa harus?" tanya Naruto dengan suara khasnya.

"Sudah cepat lakukan!" desak Iruka yang segera disambut anggukan dan gerutuan malas dari Naruto sebelum anak kecil itu menurutinya. Iruka melepaskan pelindung dahinya dan mengikatkannya pada dahi Naruto. "Sekarang bukalah."

Naruto membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sejenak. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Iruka yang tersenyum padanya tanpa pelindung dahi di dahinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing melingkari kepalanya, dan perlahan jari-jarinya terangkat untuk menyentuh benda dari logam itu. Ia merasakan logam dingin itu tersentuh permukaan kulit jarinya dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Untukmu," ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian pada Naruto.

"Benarkah? Ini? Ini… pelindung dahi ini untukku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dan anggukan Iruka membuatnya menangis bahagia sembari memeluk Iruka yang nyaris terjatuh akibat bobot tubuhnya. "Arigatou ne, Iruka-sensei! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Iruka tertawa. Ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatap anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Diacaknya rambut kuning Naruto—yang notabene sangat amat mirip dengan mendiang Yondaime Hokage—dan dikecupnya pelan puncak kepala anak itu. Sungguh ciuman itu bukan dalam maksud tertentu, melainkan ucapan selamat akan keberhasilan Naruto di akademi ninja.

"Ayo kita pulang!" kata Iruka sembari bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan untuk mengambil gulungan besar yang tergeletak di tanah, dan merangkul Naruto untuk pergi kembali ke desa.

"Lalu, Mizuki-sensei?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh menatap Mizuki.

"Biar yang lain saja yang menjebloskannya ke penjara," jawab Iruka santai, dan mereka pun melompat pergi.

-xxx-

Iruka pulang kembali ke apartemennya setelah melaporkan hasil misinya dan menyerahkan kembali gulungan besar, yang tadi sempat dicuri Naruto, kepada sang Hokage. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya yang jarang terkunci itu dengan tubuh letih. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu merasa sangat lelah sehingga sangat membutuhkan istirahat malam ini.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan apartemennya yang gelap dan menutup pintunya, ia menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, dan merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran orang selain dirinya di dalam sana. Orang itu duduk di atas peti penyimpanan senjata Iruka dengan sebelah kaki terangkat dan dengan satu tangan memegang sebuah buku berwarna oranye.

Orang itu tampaknya menyadari kehadiran Iruka karena ia segera menutup buku yang sedang ia baca, dan beranjak menghampiri Iruka.

"Kakashi-kun?" panggil Iruka sambil tersenyum, "Tumben kau datang ke ma—"

"Tak usah berbasa-basi!" tukas Kakashi sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

Iruka tersentak mendengar nada bicara Kakashi dan ditambah lagi pandangan membunuhnya yang menyeramkan dan sanggup membuatnya mengkerut.

"Kakashi-kun, ap—"

Lagi-lagi Iruka tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya, karena Kakashi segera memotong, "Aku melihat semuanya."

Iruka memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. Heran. Tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kakashi.

"Aksi pelindungan, pemberian pelindung dahi, dan _kecupan _di puncak kepala," lanjut Kakashi dengan nada tajam dan penekanan berlebihan pada sebuah kata, "_Aku melihat se-mu-a-nya_, Umino Iruka."

Detik berikutnya, Iruka merasakan hatinya mencelos. Kakashi cemburu. Hal yang sangat tidak ingin dibayangkan Iruka sekalipun dalam mimpi terburuknya.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Yosshaaa~ Gomennasaaaii telat banget update-nya xD Statusku memang sedang Hiatus :"**

**Okeh, berikut balasan ripiunya xD cekidot!**

**-Toples Kaca:** xD Sudah dilanjut inii~ Arigatou for review!

**-Hatakari Hitaraku:** Hontooou? xD Akakakak ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fiction Boy's love m(_ _)m WUAATT?! DUA PULUH?! *digampar* Akakakak kuusahakan yah! xD Salam juga~ Sankyuu neeee xD

**-7D:** Buset, biawak :v Eaaa longlast akakakak xD Pasti lanjut ke depan kok /eh. Keh, terimakasih sudah meripiu!

**Yosh, sekian ripiuannya! Ditunggu lagi yaah~ Jaa mata!**


End file.
